Stepping Stones
by kittykatloren
Summary: She's young the first time she meets him. Maybe twelve, or just a bit older; a child hovering on the edge between girl and young woman. FE8 Sacred Stones; Seth/Eirika 4-part series of oneshots.
1. I

This is my first fic for Fire Emblem. I've played 6, 7, 8, and 10, and the Seth/Eirika relationship in FE8 just captured me. So I wrote a series of short oneshots and put them together, coming up with this. It's a chronicle of their relationship, from start to finish, mostly canon. I tried to get as much in as possible and so, even though this was intended to all be in one-chapter format, it kind of got too long. So I split it up - but try to think of it as a whole.

I hope you enjoy - please give me your thoughts; maybe I'll write more FE fics in the future!

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to be, they belong to Nintendo games. This applies to all chapters to come, as well.

* * *

She's young the first time she meets him. Maybe twelve, or just a bit older; a child hovering on the edge between girl and young woman. She sees him as a young knight in full armor, wielding a sword alone in the training yard. Curious, she rises from the sanctuary of her garden, so she can watch him dance gracefully with the blade, already a master of the art. But when she's only yards away from the fence, she trips on a stone sticking out into the path and tumbles head-over-heels in a messy pile of dust and skirts.

The knight turns around just as she looks up, and, distracted, he missteps and drops the sword with an echoing clatter. Eirika giggles, scrambling to her feet and climbing onto the training yard's old wooden fence.

"You did very well until then," she says, smiling.

He picks up his sword and walks over to her, leaning on the other side of the fence. His auburn eyes sparkle with lighthearted amusement. "You think so, Princess Eirika?"

Eirika nodded, delighted. "Mhmm. Yes, sir."

"Seth," the knight says with a smile.

"Eirika, then."

Seth stands straight, sheathes his sword, and lifts her hand from the wooden post, brushing a soft kiss across her fingers. "My pleasure, Eirika."

She giggles again, charmed by the young knight kind enough to smile with a lonely princess.

* * *

He hadn't ever expected her, a princess, to learn the fighting arts. Her brother was so excited to have the opportunity to teach her the skills he'd learned of the spear, but no matter how much Eirika practiced, she didn't have Ephraim's natural ease with the weapon. Seth watched as Eirika tried again and again, day after day and week after week, never able to get it quite right.

The sun was sinking into the wooded hills, and still, Eirika was trying, long after Ephraim had retired to his rooms. Her turquoise hair flew in every direction as she moved, twisting and turning, trying and trying. Wind swirled up in a great gust, and, thrown off balance, Eirika dropped the spear to stumble forward and rest against the moss-covered castle wall.

_Don't give up now._

She opened her tired eyes and stared off into the distance, leaning heavily against the ancient stone. Her gaze was bright with tears. She was about to give up for good.

She couldn't give up now.

"Try this," Seth said, stepping into her line of sight. He drew his sword and held it out her. The blade caught the evening's angled sunlight, and a flash ran across the sparkling metal like a blacksmith's flame.

"When did you get here?" she said, jumping a little in surprise. When she reached up to rub her eyes, her slender arms shook with exhaustion.

"Try," Seth said again. "The sword is better for some than the spear. Perhaps this is where your aptitude lies."

"It's no good," muttered Eirika angrily. "Ephraim is the fighter, not me. I'm just going to be a perfect little princess for the rest of my life - until I'm married off, and then I will be the perfect little queen, with a perfectly respectable husband, ruling some perfectly successful country, bearing a perfect little _son_ - "

A smile found its way involuntarily onto Seth's gentle features. He hid it with a sigh, and lifted Eirika's sore hands. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt of his blade, he stepped close behind her and covered her small hands with his. He raised both of their arms, holding the sword out.

"This sword may be heavy for you, but give it a try. Like this. This is how you begin." Seth nudged her foot with his, and she scooted it out a little. "Bend your arms and legs. Move like this."

He raised the blade and swung it slowly, bringing down, forward, left, and right, so she could feel the differences in directions. After a moment, Seth let go of her hands and moved away. Eirika stood on her own, strong and steady, her stance smooth and comfortable. A cautious smile broke out across her face, making her vivid eyes light up. The pale light from the vanishing sun made her skin glow, and she slid the blade carefully through the still air.

"I like this," she said at last. "I like this."

Seth smiled as he watched her test the air again, swinging the sword experimentally in every direction. He laughed and shook his head.

She still needed practice, of course. But watching her shining smile and fresh energy, Seth knew that this was something she could succeed at.

* * *

Eirika tossed her brush down furiously. Seething, she stormed out of her room, leaving the fancy ribbons and shawls and jewelry untouched on the shining surface of her table. She flew through the palace doors and headed immediately to her tiny refuge, the garden she had discovered when was a child.

It contained only a small stone bench surrounded by green leaves and vines, with the occasional splash of color from a rose or violet. Water trickled quietly into a lily-filled pond. All around there were butterflies and bees, their soft flutters cutting clearly through still air. In winter, the place was bare, but in springtime it was full of movement and mysteries. Eirika liked it anytime. Now, she was grateful for the proud, concealing foliage and the brimming life that was never bound by anything or anyone around it.

She'd always hated fancy events. Dressing up, smiling royally at a bunch of other nobles smiling royally back at her – it was never something that she looked forward to.

"Having trouble, Eirika?"

Whipping around, Eirika saw Seth, the only other person who knew where this garden was, and how much it meant to Renais's princess. He knew that this was where she would go when she wanted to hide away from the world around her.

With a sigh, Eirika turned away from him and glared at the innocent ground. "You've been sent to fetch me, haven't you?"

He gave a little bow and a smile. "I cannot lie to you, my lady," he said seriously. "But I believe – do correct me if I am wrong – that you are not quite prepared for the night's festivities."

Wearing no beautiful, shimmering gown, no shoes or jewels at all, and sporting tangled blue hair flying in every direction, it was fairly obvious that she was a little behind, indeed. Eirika sat stubbornly with her legs crossed on the bench and glowered at the knight standing in front of her.

"I'm fine. What is so special about Ephraim and I turning sixteen? Neither us of wanted a celebration of any sort - "

"But, being a princess, you will receive one anyway," grinned Seth. He sat sideways on the bench. "Turn around."

Eirika did so. "I don't like being a princess sometimes," she muttered. "I don't like not being able to make my own choices, not being able to go wherever I want to go with whomever I chose whenever I like - "

"You have more than you think, you know," said Seth. Gentle hands ran through the tangles in Eirika's hair, smoothing them out with soft concern.

Sighing, Eirika didn't respond. The quiet sounds of the evening and the garden surrounded them, calming and cool. Seth's hands carefully threaded through her hair, slow and gentle, a tender touch she wouldn't have expected from a knight trained for war. He separated her long, unruly hair into three neat pieces and began to braid, twining them together effortlessly. They fell loosely into place without knotting, fraying, or twisting.

"Where did you learn how to braid?" Eirika asked, breaking the still silence.

"I have many secrets," said Seth, a smile in his voice.

Eirika smiled too. Seth tied off the braid and rose to his feet, extending a hand to the princess. She took it, standing up and looking at his warm face.

"You look very presentable now," Seth said quietly.

"Even without the shawls and the jewelry and all?"

Seth nodded. Sighing, Eirika smoothed out the creases in her light dress and ran a hand over her elegantly weaved hair. "Thank you, Seth."

"It was nothing, my lady."

Eirika was too distracted to notice that Seth called her 'Lady', the first time he had done so since they had met so long ago. And for a long time, she was too distracted to realize that he began to call her 'Lady' all the time, too.

* * *

The pain shoots through his body over and over again, piercing and sharp with every bump in the road. His mind is numb, conscious of nothing; nothing except Eirika curled close to him, her body warm and strong. So small, but so strong.

_I want to leave. I could take her far away, to someplace where we could be together._

Something in his heart changes. Her tiny hands slide under the armor on his chest, gripping his thin shirt to keep herself from falling.

He won't let her fall.

They fly over the path, stones clattering away from the horse's hooves like droplets of water. She's shaking, but it's not from the cold. Tightening his arm around her, he feels her ragged breath tickle across his arm. Her head falls onto his shoulder.

She blinks, eyelashes brushing lightly against Seth's skin. Once, twice. He feels a tear fall silently from her cheek. She's crying.

"Shh," he murmurs into her hair. "Shh."

He wonders what she feels like; why this has to happen. He's a knight, with his life dedicated to serving her and her kingdom. But now is the first time he doesn't want to fight - because it hurts her. Nothing should hurt her. Nothing.

The woman he knows so well. Not his princess, not his queen.

His Eirika.

* * *

A cold breeze blows across them, making Eirika shiver involuntarily. Stars glitter in a dark sky, innocent and cold. Distant.

Glancing across the dying fire, Eirika watches as Seth, too, shivers in the sharp cold. The embers and starlight throw part of his face into shadow, but Eirika can still see the pain in his eyes.

"Seth?" she asks softly, coming to his side. Now she can see the blood on his arm, soaking through his shirt like the petals of a flower. She can hear his harsh breathing; feel him tense and hurting. Placing a hand on the wound, she can feel his blood, warm and dark under her fingers.

Seth flinches away from her touch with a grimace. Eirika pulls her hand away, her heart aching with concern and frozen fear.

"Seth," she repeats, her voice far less steady now, even to her own ears. "You must – you must let me treat that wound, you know."

"It's only a scratch. You mustn't worry yourself over me, princess."

"A scratch?" Eirika says fiercely. "Seth, your whole sleeve is covered in blood – you're shaking - "

"It's only the cold," he murmurs through gritted teeth.

"Let me bind your wound, and I will lend you my blanket."

His eyes narrow, and he opens his mouth to protest, but Eirika places her hand over his lips and speaks in a soft, determined tone. "Please, Seth. What good would it do me if you were to die?"

Now his eyes flicker, and then he concedes, the fire in his gaze fading to a dull gleam. With one arm, he pulls off his shirt, a fresh breeze making him shiver again. The stony glare from the embers casts a glow over his skin, strong muscles accentuated in the pale light. But Eirika has no time to blush. She can't see his face anymore in the darkness, but she can see the wound gouged deep into his arm, flaming and red.

Her heart strains against her chest.

Gently she lifts a damp cloth and wipes the blood away till only the wound itself slashes a sharp path from his shoulder to his elbow. Finding salve and bandages, Eirika wraps it, her fingertips brushing against his arms with every turn of the fabric. Seth stays silent, his face an incomprehensible mask in the darkness. He's not looking at her, but instead he's staring into the fire as if it holds all the answers to the world's secrets.

"There," Eirika says softly at last, even though she had been finished for some time. She was watching him. "Seth, take this, you – you can't really put on your shirt again with the bandages."

She folds her blanket over his shoulders when he doesn't make any move to take it on his own. But the sudden lack of the warm wool exposes her body to the evening's biting, bitter cold, and she too shivers.

Immediately Seth turns. "Princess, I can't," he says, pulling it off of his shoulders. "This is the only blanket. I can't - "

"No," says Eirika crossly. "I'm fine, Seth. You are the one who is injured."

"I cannot sit comfortably knowing that you're cold, princess - "

"Well," Eirika retorts, "I will not sit knowing you are cold, Seth." She crosses her arms, resolute.

A silence falls between them, the fire's crackle and the sounds of the night only vaguely disrupting the dark stillness. Neither will ever back down, and both of them know that very well. Seth sighs.

"Then, there is no point in both of us being cold, is there?" With a careful movement, he drapes half of the blanket over his own shoulders, then holds out the rest for her. His face is calm, unreadable.

For only a moment, Eirika hesitates. She sits down beside him, and his strong arm wraps the blanket around her, too. It is soft and comfortable, but when she leans tiredly against Seth's chest, his body is warmer. He doesn't move his arm from around her shoulders. Even the night seems to have quieted as Eirika closes her eyes and lets all her thoughts vanish into the sky.

"Seth?" she murmurs, listening to his heartbeat.

He brushes hair away from her cheek, bending close to hear. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

When dawn arrives, Seth is already awake and preparing for the coming day. She's alone under the blanket, and despite its coarse thickness, she's cold.

She doesn't remember the kiss he pressed to her forehead, or the tear that fell from her cheek onto his scarred, gentle hand.


	2. II

"On your left!"

An arrow buzzed past his ear, missing him by inches. Turning, Seth caught sight of Eirika's sword clashing against the hard wood of a bow before she twisted her blade and struck, cutting through the man's stomach. He fell at once, a bloody hand clutching his body. Eirika did not let him suffer. She slashed across his neck, and he was motionless, dead. But her eyes were tormented with war's mysterious shadows when she stepped back and turned around.

Seth knew her well enough to tell that she hated this. She hated war, and all that it wrought in the world. But she was strong. Her eyes hardened, flashing sapphire, and she gripped her darkened blade.

The sight made him forget everything. He only wanted to protect her, so she didn't have to feel that pain. Seth's blade crashed against a spear, and his mind leapt back to the battle before him. It was another soldier, trying to harm him, trying to harm Eirika. Seth pushed his blade forward, ready to strike, but the man resisted.

"Seth!"

Eirika was behind him; so was another soldier. The clamor of battle rang out all around them - clashes, shouts, screams. Flames, blood, and bodies. This was where a knight belonged – not Eirika. Seth pushed harder against the spear, heat racing through him.

His sword snapped, the blade clattering uselessly to the ground. Only the hilt remained clasped in Seth's grip, broken and worthless. The enemy soldier's face flashed into a contorted grimace as he raised his spear high.

"No!"

Somehow, Eirika was weaponless. The soldier behind her had twisted the blade from her hands; it lay far away in the bloodstained grass. The scene was still for only a second. Eirika dashed for Seth's fallen blade, holding it in her bare hands and striking out. Once – then she twisted around, behind her – twice.

The scene froze again. Then she dropped the blade, stumbling and leaning against Seth's mount for support.

"Eirika - "

In a flash, Seth was on the ground beside her, holding her. He lifted her shaking wrists. Slashed across her once-tender palms were two thin, deep gashes; blood slid down her arms and over Seth's fingers. It left streaked, patterned marks against her pale skin, twisting and falling, almost with grace. When Seth's fingers trailed over the cuts, Eirika gasped and bit her lip so hard that it, too, began to bleed.

Barely able to think, Seth ripped two strips of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and wiped away as much of the blood as he could. The sodden rags fell to the ground; he used fresh fabric to wrap her shivering hands. Seth forced himself to breathe, breathe steadily, to ignore the blood on his hands.

Eirika tried to bend her fingers and winced.

"Don't move," Seth whispered, still holding her wrists. He slid his hands under hers and traced the makeshift bandages, pressing down gently; Eirika closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"It's fine," she said slowly. "At least it's customary for nobles to kiss the back of a lady's hand, after all. Only lovers kiss the palms." She dropped her gaze down to her hands, her voice suddenly bitter at the sight of the bloodstained cloths. "Nobles would care about the scars."

Seth didn't understand exactly what she meant, but he could hear the pain. Her eyes flashed stonily at the sky.

She might hate war. But she was still a fighter.

Lifting her hand as gently as he could, Seth pressed a kiss to her fingertips, away from the darkening bandages. "I'm sorry, Princess," he murmured. "I shouldn't have let this happen."

"No," she said firmly. "Seth, don't – don't say that."

When she looked up, her eyes were filled with something incomprehensible, intriguing in its intensity. He couldn't hurt her.

He sighed, and she smiled, the pain fading. "May I ride with you?" she asked quietly.

"Of course."

He let her brace her elbow on his shoulder as she climbed into the front of the saddle. Following her, his legs brushed against her sides, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her small body.

The bloodstained cloth and crimson blade lay starkly on the ground, sparkling like a sunlit river.

* * *

She watched him go, his words repeating in her head all at once, like a jumble of faceless people clamoring for her attention, confused and incomprehensible.

_I felt what you felt._

_I forgot my duty. I thought of you not as my queen, but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm._

_I wanted to leave everything behind. To take you someplace far away where we could be together._

She wished all of the same things so much, so fervently. But she was a queen, wasn't she? _The nobility should not favor one subject over another._

She had duties. She had a country to govern, people to serve, war-ravaged lands to rebuild, a crown to bear. A prince to marry.

But no one to love.

Love complicated too many things. _There will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule._ Love interfered.

He would die for her anyway.

He would die for her without doubt, without question, without hesitation. She would do the same for him – and that was the problem. Could they live for each other? Together?

She knew that he thought it was impossible. _When I see you next, it will be as a knight of Renais. And I will lay down my life to protect my queen._ It could never happen, not now, not ever, because of ranks and titles. Not because of love. Love didn't matter, did it?

But she had seen the pain it caused him, and she could feel it pressing like a shattered stone against her heart. Heartbreak. They both cared so much about everything.

Was it impossible? Was it a childish dream, unreal and unattainable? No. She would have to believe that to survive.

She believed in them. Together. They could find a way. Couldn't they?

She wanted that to be true more than anything else in the world.

* * *

A hand touched her chin and jerked her face upwards. Valter leaned close, his mouth curling into a sly, disgusting smile. The fire of lust gleamed in his narrowed eyes.

"You're a pretty one, my darling. Eirika."

Foul breath blew across her face. Before she could even touch the hilt of her sword, a different blade appeared out of nowhere in front of her, its shining tip pressing against Valter's neck. Valter took a step back, his eyes glinting.

"Get away from her," Seth said, his voice cold with fury. Eirika whipped around. He was beside her, tense; the hand that gripped his sword was shockingly steady.

"Get away," repeated Seth. His gaze burned.

Valter's eyes flashed and flickered over to Eirika, then back at Seth and the blade cutting into his throat. "What have we here?" he hissed.

Seth pushed harder. A tiny trickle of blood appeared on the general's neck, tricking down slowly. Jumping back, Valter whipped his hand across the prick, glaring. With a scowl, he spat at Seth, who pulled his sword back and stepped in front of Eirika.

"Fine," said Valter, vicious. "I will deal with you all soon enough, won't I? Be sure to come and see me."

Eirika watched, her heart racing with adrenaline and anger, as Valter whipped around, and he and his wyvern became smaller and smaller in the clear sky. Slowly, she turned to Seth. He was still frozen, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles were as white as sandstone.

"Seth?" Eirika said softly. On impulse, she reached up and carefully touched his rough cheek.

For a moment, the knight didn't move. Then he laid his hand over hers, sighing. "I'm sorry, Lady Eirika. I should not have allowed him to get close enough to even speak with you."

"No," she replied, surprised. "No, he – he didn't hurt me at all. Thank you."

Shaking his head, Seth lowered their clasped hands gave hers a gentle squeeze. "You should return the group, my lady. I'll be nearby."

Eirika nodded. Seth looked at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable, then dropped her hand and started away.

_My darling._

_

* * *

_At the end of the war, he faces her at the castle; her eyes are full of cautious, careful hope. Her gaze is challenging as she waits for him to speak, to bring some light into a world ravaged by darkness.

I have to go.

She bites her lip and her eyes narrow. Seth knows she's forcing herself to stay strong, to fight back the tears. She fights.

Why?

He knows why. He knows, but he can't say, can he?

I have to travel to villages all around the country to aid in the rebuilding efforts. Many knights must go.

But why you?

They both know why. Her eyes are bright with the pain. How can he ever bring himself to add to it? But he has to leave; he has to leave for_ her_. She is a queen, with duties and responsibilities that can never be forgotten. He is her knight and nothing more.

But he has to hold her one last time. Reaching out, he pulls her into his arms, feeling silent tears fall like ghosts against his skin. She breathes in deeply, calmly. Slender arms wrap around his neck, holding him tightly.

Why, Seth?

Because.

I love you.

He turns away and doesn't look back. Eirika is left alone, a girl, a woman, a queen. She stands as still as stone, with her back straight and her head high.

I love you.

Nothing can change. Nothing.

They both know – they both have always known. They are in love and forbidden to be so.

Seth pushes forward, leaving a part of himself behind, shattered and broken.

* * *

Eirika sat down with a sigh in one of the many drafty, empty rooms in the palace, old furniture and glided tables littering the vast floor. It was the room that was full of ancient paintings, colored depictions of people Eirika couldn't remember. But, apparently, they were important. It had never made sense to her why so much time and so much effort had to be put into remembering them through fancy artwork. If they were so influential, wouldn't they be remembered regardless? Without effort, without time, without constant reminders? People should be remembered that way, she thought. It would mean so much more than to have a flat copy of yourself gathering dust for everyone to overlook.

"What are you doing in here, Eirika?"

Eirika's eyes snapped open. Standing in front of her was Ephraim, a questioning expression on his face. He shrugged and gestured vaguely around the dark room. "It's so dull in here, you know."

"I know. That's why I like it."

Silence fell as Ephraim sat down too. Closing her eyes stubbornly, Eirika didn't respond to the clear disbelief present in her brother's manner. They'd always been able to tell how the other was feeling – now, she knew that Ephraim was about to refuse to accept her answer.

"Eirika, look at me."

Now she had no choice. His eyes – so similar to her own – were focused and serious.

"You're hurt." It was a statement, not a question, and Eirika didn't have to ask what he meant. Ephraim could read her too well.

"It's nothing," she said. Perhaps Ephraim didn't know why she was hurt, and she could avoid more questioning.

"It's not," he snapped. "Eirika, it's not nothing, and you know it. You haven't been the same lately. His voice dropped. It became kinder, but still stern. "You haven't been the same since Seth left."

Glaring at him, Eirika didn't know what to say. She didn't like to lie. She didn't want to admit that Ephraim was right, either. Something in her heart had shattered when Seth left.

Ephraim seemed to take her silence for assent. He tilted her chin up, making her look straight at him and nothing else. "You are not a coward, Eirika. Neither is he. Why are you holding back? Why are you causing yourself so much pain?"

"It isn't that simple," Eirika replied, pushing his hand away. "You don't understand. You couldn't understand."

"I understand more than you think."

"How can you?" Eirika stood up, sudden rage filling her body like a fire. "You're marrying a _princess_. You have nothing to worry about – a respectable marriage – a beautiful love – equal blood, equal status, equal _everything_ - "

Ephraim rose at once, interrupting her with a fierce glare. "Eirika, don't you see? You don't have to be here. The hardest work is done. My marriage – it gives you an opportunity. You don't have to stay here. I will rule – I and Tana. You're not weak, Eirika; you won't break under harsh words and scorn from anyone. Live your life the way you want to. Don't let anything interfere."

Frozen, Eirika stared. His words resonated in her mind, flying back and forth like the intricate footwork of a street dancer. _You don't have to stay here. _Eirika sat down again, and Ephraim too took his seat beside her.

"I don't know where he is," Eirika murmured at last, staring determinedly at the stone inlays and carvings in the ceiling. It depicted another long-lost and forgotten tale of a warrior discovering a fearsome foe, fighting with vicious ferocity, and then claiming a flawless victory over the unfortunate beast. The story was like the rest of the room; overdone and overlooked.

"He's not far, you know."

"How do you know that? Do you know where he is?"

"No. But I know him." Meeting her eyes, Ephraim smiled. "He could never be far from you."

Eirika looked down at her hands, curled into tight fists on top of her knees. Ephraim was willing to rule for her. She could find Seth and leave the palace; they could go to that place far away they had dreamed of once. If he still wanted her. What would people say? She was still a princess; he was still a knight.

_Don't let anything interfere._

Ephraim had disappeared. But Eirika rose from the couch on her own, looking straight ahead of her at the towering doors of the painting-room.

She wasn't going to let anything interfere anymore.


	3. III

They stood outside, a brisk autumn morning just beginning. Pale sunlight bathed the ground in a pink glow. Seth met Eirika's gaze, seeing her eyes flash with a hidden emotion. Somehow, she looked both different and the same.

How long had it been since he'd seen her?

She didn't speak. Seth was captivated by her silent strength, her straight back and stubborn chin as she looked right at him. Right through him. The wind soared around them in a sudden gust, and Eirika's hair blew lightly across her near-expressionless face.

What was she thinking?

Wordlessly, she reached out a hand, palm facing him. Seth stared, his mind whirling. Her fingertips stretched towards him.

It was a question. A decision he had to make. Why had he come back? Vivid images flashed before his eyes – images of her, of them. Mostly of her. Radiant smiles and laughs made a day in war suddenly lighter; blood speckled across her clothes and skin sparked fury deep inside his heart. Seth blinked, and she was still there, her hand still outstretched.

He could never live without her, he knew. Separation had taught him that. And he could never hurt her, either. If he took her hand, would he be taking a risk that was far more dangerous than either of them could understand? But in the back of his mind, he knew what he had to do. He did not earn his knighthood or fight without reserve in war after war just to become a coward after it was all over. And she was Eirika – princess or not, she was so strong.

Seth lifted his hand and pressed his palm to hers, twining their fingers together tightly. He heard her breath catch. For one frozen moment, they stood, joined, before Eirika threw her arms around Seth's neck, and he held her close like she was his sole lifeline.

She was, in so many ways, Seth thought. Held safely in his arms, she was the one who kept him breathing.

"Seth." A soft, quavering whisper tickled his ear. "Does your offer still stand?"

"Offer?" Seth asked quietly. He ran a hand over her hair, brushed her cheek with two gentle fingers.

"You said – you said you wished that you could take me away, someplace far away, where we could be together." Now she pulled back, just a little, her eyes gleaming. "Let's do it, Seth. Let's run away together. Just us."

"But you – you're a princess. You must be here." Leaning his forehead against hers, Seth breathed in deeply and captured the scent of her warm breath floating against his face. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Yes, you should," Eirika whispered passionately. "Seth, I don't have to rule. Ephraim can – he's about to be married. He's willing to let me go."

Her words struck hope deep inside his heart. Hope that shouldn't be there. Seth's breath began to come short in his lungs.

"I want _you_, Seth." Her voice was soft, so soft it was barely audible. "I don't want to stay here forever. I want to be with you."

How could he deny her?

Seth held her face in his hands, brushed his thumb across her lips, and kissed her. Thunder raced through his veins; all logic vanished from his mind as their breath mingled, his lips easing gently over hers. Suddenly, she was all that existed, the rest of the world white and gone. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and when Seth broke away, Eirika shook her head and pulled him back. Something fired off in his mind, pounding out all other thoughts with swift clashes and deafening strikes.

Only she was there.

Without warning, Seth became powerfully aware – of her hands in his hair, her chest and legs pressed against his, her body in his arms. The ringing in his ears stopped, and he came crashing back to reality, breathing as if he had run to her all the way from Grado. They paused at the same time for air, just enough to fill tired lungs.

With barely a second's hesitation, Eirika kissed him again, heatedly, refusing to accept gentle warmth. Sliding his hands down her sides, Seth held her firmly at her waist, protective. Slowly – reluctantly – he drew away from her, their eyes meeting in a flush. Eirika's gaze burned, full of a fire that Seth had never seen before. She wanted this, more than anything else. Seth pressed his lips to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, before she turned her head, and they found each other's lips again.

She was his; he was hers. For that moment, nothing else mattered.

They rested their foreheads together and didn't move, breathing each other's winded breath. Eirika's hands moved to find his shirt. She gripped it tightly, pulling her mouth up to his ear.

"Where should we go?" she murmured, the words breathless and laced with excitement.

"Are you sure? Can you really know that this is what you want? This will be different than anything else you've ever known – away from the palace - "

"I know," she whispered, eyes flashing. "I know."

Seth waited for her next words, his heart skipping so many beats that it might as well have stopped altogether.

"Take me away, Seth."

The words were sighed into his ear, followed by the ghost of kiss and fast, hot breathing. He didn't need any more persuasion. She had him, every part of him, from the very beginning. It had always been that way.

His mouth curved into a smile, and he and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Kissing the tip of her nose, Seth let his lips whisper back down to hers.

"Whatever you wish, Eirika."

* * *

Looking out across the hills, she breathes in the fresh, clear air, full of the fragrance of unique flowers and trees. She's never known any nature besides her garden at the palace and the scraggly, war-ravaged grounds she traveled years before. Or, at least, what felt like years. In reality, it wasn't very long ago, but the war was not something Eirika often allowed to linger in her thoughts.

She twirls in the breeze, feeling more carefree than she can ever remember. Peace and calmness surrounds her, and with a contented sigh, she falls onto the soft grass, closing her eyes at once. The sounds and smells wash over her, and she's lost in her world's wonders.

A soft touch on her elbow pulls her back into reality. Blinking, Eirika opens her eyes to see Seth lying close beside her. He's grinning, and when her eyes open, he leans forward and presses a light a kiss to her lips. A thrill races through her heart.

"Good morning," Eirika says softly when he pulls away. "How did you know I was here?"

"I don't sleep as soundly as you think I do."

Eirika smiles, and Seth kisses her cheeks, her nose, her lips again. "Good morning to you, too," Eirika says breathlessly. She's never gotten used to this – feeling his lips and his soft touch. She probably never will. Which, she knows, is not necessarily a bad thing.

They lie in silence for a moment, fingers twined together and close. Seth's soft breath tickles her face and his eyes glitter in the light. "Do you like it here?" he asks quietly.

"I love it, Seth. It's beautiful here. It's quiet; it's peace. We're together." Eirika squeezes his tense hand, rubbing her thumb in tiny circles on his palm. "As long as we're together."

"You don't miss Renais? You don't miss home?"

She bites her lip and looks away from him, focusing on the thin, wispy blades of grass. Home. Where was home, now?

"I miss Renais," she says at last. "Renais. The castle, the garden, the people. Ephraim. I miss that."

Seth opens his mouth to speak, but Eirika stops him with a finger to his lips. "But that's not home anymore," she murmurs. "This is home. You're home."

He doesn't reply, but stares, his eyes unreadable. Worried, Eirika pulls her hand away from his lips. Without warning, a fierce breeze circles around her, and she shivers in the sharp, sudden cool. Seth grabs her retreating fingers, his hand warm, and he gently kisses each of her fingertips, never releasing her hand back to the cold air.

By now, she can barely breathe. She's too overcome, too amazed, living in a dream that feels so real.

_It is real._

Seth seems to understand. Smiling, he pulls her close and wraps an arm around her shoulders. Eirika rests her head against his warm chest, soothed by the steady beat of his heart. A careful hand traces patterns across her back. They lie there together until the gleaming sun is tugged down by the craggy mountaintops, and stars begin to glitter in the sky like diamonds strewn across dark stone. Seth kisses her temple and murmurs in her ear.

"Welcome home, Eirika."

* * *

Sparks flew from underneath him as hooves crashed against dry stone, slamming into the ground like a blacksmith's hammer. The scenery flashed by him in a blur of mixed, unreadable colors. Beside him soared someone else, matching his speed, her long hair dancing behind her in the breeze.

The mountain path opened into a grassy flat, and Eirika cantered to a stop, turning to face Seth. "I win," she said, grinning.

"It wasn't a race," countered Seth. Eirika just laughed, and that made Seth smile, too.

"Spar with me," she said cheerfully. She tapped her horse forward, her sword steady in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Seth drew his own blade, shifting into a steadier position. He grinned as fresh wind picked up fallen leaves and spiraled them though the air. "Ready?"

"Ready." Her eyes flashed with the challenge. She was in the perfect position, prepared for any attack. Sword gleaming, she kicked her horse forward at exactly the same time as Seth did.

Metal crashed against metal, ringing out over the mountains with a sharp clang. Eirika smiled and swung back as swiftly as lightning, twisting her blade deftly under his raised arm. Seth blocked, then didn't waste a second, striking back towards her. Dodging away, she secured her grip on her sword and danced forward to hit again.

Back and forth they went, neither losing ground or giving in to the other. Eirika fought with speed, swinging her sword and moving until she was a blur around him.

He was captivated. With every strike, Seth moved close and saw her fierce gaze, saw the strength in her stance, heard her fast breathing.

And then, somehow, she was leaning forward, her sword at his neck. "I win," she whispered teasingly.

"I was distracted," protested Seth. Eirika didn't move her blade, smiling slyly.

"By what?"

"By you," he murmured sweetly. He felt Eirika's guard drop with the slight flush that crept across her cheeks.

Swiftly Seth lifted his blade and pushed hard against her, his strength overpowering her. He watched her eyes widen in surprise as their swords remained locked, and then Eirika's fell clattering to the ground.

"I win," grinned Seth, sheathing his sword. Eirika stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not fair," she pouted, but there was a smile in her eyes.

Swinging down out of his saddle, Seth picked up Eirika's blade from the grass and handed it back to her. She snatched and sheathed it quickly, determinedly not looking at his cocky grin. Seth stood tall on his toes; she was still mounted. "All's fair in love and in war," he whispered. He felt a shiver course through her body, just inches away from his own.

He smiled.

* * *

_This happens,_ Eirika thought bleakly. _It's not unusual. It'll pass in time. It has to._

Arguments arose over the most inconsequential things.

But despite whatever she told herself, she was scared. The fury that had blazed inside her without any warning had now paled to a dull sting, but it still shocked her; the violent words flying from her lips now felt as if they must have been spoken by a stranger through her body. But she knew it had been her.

Tears stung at her eyes, and she cursed, shutting them tightly; she fisted her hand and brushed her fingers over damp cheeks. She was being foolish; she was being silly. She was being a child. Just like he had called her in his anger during the thick of their argument, and she had retaliated without thinking, saying the very words that would cause him the most pain. If she was such a child, he shouldn't have taken her from her home, should he? Did he not trust her? Did he not believe that she was strong enough to protect herself? No, he insisted on shepherding her, like a baby unaware of the world's harsh truths. If he wasn't going to let her travel over the mountains on her own, to visit the village every now and then, then why did they even come here together if she was no more than his prisoner, his bedwarmer?

It was then that he had frozen, and she had stormed at, suddenly far more furious at herself than she was at him. Looking back, she knew how absolutely ridiculous the argument was, but they had both expanded it into some massive issue drawing on their worst fears.

What if he didn't forgive her for what she had said? Would she have forgiven herself? Now she was alone and cold for the first time since they had run away together. For the first time, she was on her own, without the warmth of his gaze and the comfort of his arms. It was the first time, too, that she realized how much she needed him.

Leaning her head against the roots of a large, old tree, Eirika tried to rest, to take solace in the silence around her. She wasn't in her garden, but she was outside, breathing in nature's soft, clear air. It was her moment of peace. She pressed her knees to her chest in a tight ball.

The tears came again, and this time, she made no move to stop them. It wasn't worth it. A breeze rushed from the stony mountains to wrap around Eirika, cold and encompassing, but she welcomed it. She ached to disappear, as if a lack of her presence would make the words she'd said disappear as if they'd never happen, taking away Seth's pain.

A sudden, tiny noise, barely discernable over the breeze, made Eirika turn and look around. Standing behind her was Seth, looking windswept and torn, his gaze exposed. Eirika bit her lip, determined to wait, wondering who was to apologize first. She shivered again in the chill, and Seth noticed.

Wordlessly he walked over, knelt beside her, and pulled her roughly into his arms. Warmth flooded Eirika's body as she curled into him, unable to do anything else. She still cried, silently, and for a long moment they sat there, not murmuring a single word.

Eventually, Eirika took a few deep, soothing breaths, and she was able to pull back and look clearly at his face. His auburn eyes were filled with an apology, and his hand moved to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, cradling her again. "I'm sorry, Eirika."

"No, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I – I shouldn't have said any of that, Seth, I'm so sorry. It's not true, at all, I – "

She was interrupted by Seth's fingers pressing gently against her lips. "Shh," he said, holding her head to his chest and rubbing her back. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over."

Eirika nodded, relief filling her heart and mind. She closed her eyes, content to stay in his arms for any amount of time at all. "I love you, Seth," she whispered.

Forgiveness was anything and everything, she decided.


	4. IV

Every night, he kisses her softly on the forehead and murmurs in her ear. Every night, she curls up against him and falls asleep listening to the steady beat of his heart and his slow, careful breathing.

Every night, she wonders. Maybe he does the same thing; she doesn't know. Every night.

Was it enough?

Something in her shifts; a spark jumps from his touch to burn in her heart and spread flames throughout her body. He's kissing her goodnight as they stand in warm darkness, cloaked and hidden, but tonight… it's not enough.

She reaches out and grips the rough fabric of his shirt, twisting it in a tight pull of her fingers. His hands fly from their usual places – one on her waist, one in her hair – to grab her frantic fingers before they can explore very far.

But she can see the desire dark in his eyes, bursting into a fire she knew he wouldn't be able to control for very long.

"Seth," she whispers, slipping her fingers out of his hold. She reaches out - touches his cheek, brushes her hand across his face, skims down to his chest. She pulls on his shirt again, demanding. He freezes; she can feel his heart pounding. She doesn't need to speak for him to understand. Unmoving, they stand close, waiting for the wall to break. His eyes flash. The emotion is too quick for her to read.

Without warning, his lips are on hers, and she's pressed against the wall, lost in the blaze. Gentle hands trace down her sides. Something happens – something changes – and she finds her head against a pillow, soft and cool. So different from the blaze of flames above her. Careful hands grip her wrists, holding them together above her head. He's straddling her curled legs as he leans close.

"Is this what you want?" he asks, his voice low and soft. Hot breath brushes against her flushed cheeks.

Arching her back, she presses her hips against his and brings trembling lips to his ear, speaking in a whisper so quiet that she isn't sure if he could hear it over the explosions in her heart and in her mind.

"More than anything."

His head tilts, and kisses trail down her neck. He meets her eyes again, features shadowed in the darkness. Only gleaming auburn eyes show through, and she watches as a final thread of control frays and vanishes.

Her body responds of its own accord. She curves to his touch and disappears into the fire.

* * *

He woke in pale morning light, chilly air blowing across his face. Blinking, he looked down to find Eirika's slender form curled against him, pale arms stretched out over the rough linen sheets. Her hands rested against his chest in tiny fists; tousled hair fell gracefully over bare shoulders. She was shivering in the morning's cool, so Seth pulled the blanket up to cover everything except her face. Her cheeks were still pink and flushed.

In her sleep, she gave a tiny sigh and turned her warm face into his shoulder. Seth wrapped an arm around her and ran a hand through her hair, trailing light fingers over her spine.

He didn't have to think just yet. She was beautiful in the thin sunlight, the most beautiful woman in the world. Seth kissed her forehead and smiled, watching her blush darken. She wasn't asleep, then.

Her hand found his and held it tightly, but her eyes remained closed. Smiling again, Seth lifted her hand and pressed his lips to a long, thin scar on her palm.

"You're very good, you know," he whispered.

Eirika's cheeks turned pinker than ever. Seth laughed, kissing the tip of her nose.

No regrets.

* * *

For ages, Seth held firmly to the belief that his unborn child was undoubtedly a boy. Eirika would just laugh and smile, placing a hand over her round belly.

"He's _my_ child," Seth would say smugly. "Of course he's going to be a boy. He's going to be the finest knight in all of Renais - "

"What? So girls can't fight?"

"Of course they can – but he's going to be a _knight_. The finest, the strongest, the bravest - "

"You might want to be careful," Eirika would respond idly. "He might take your place as the most famed knight in all of Renais by the time he's grown."

Here, Seth would swell with pride, making Eirika giggle and stand on her tiptoes to press a kiss to her knight's cheek. He would hold her hands and trail kisses from her lips to her ear. Smiling, he'd whisper the same words every time.

"He's still going to be a boy."

But when their daughter was born, and Eirika passed her to Seth to hold for the very first time, she laughed. Because Seth was captivated, charmed; his eyes glowing, he was completely wrapped around their little girl's fingers from the first moment that she looked at him with her wide, pale violet eyes.

* * *

Eirika was surprised – pleasantly so – when people came to visit. She'd thought she'd been sacrificing that when she left Renais, but she still saw so many of her friends, far more than she had ever expected. Ephraim came, Tana came, even L'Arachel every now and then. Once she even saw people like Forde and Kyle, Innes and Saleh. For the most part, these old friends came to see Eirika, or her new little girl. They all knew Seth well, of course, for when fighters travel for months on end fighting a terrible war, all the members of the group form a unique bond that doesn't ever disappear. But Eirika and Seth both knew that – with the exception of Kyle and perhaps Forde – most of their guests were closest to Eirika.

So they would visit, laugh, cry. Seth bore it all with grace, coping with Tana and L'Arachel's squeals and Ephraim's continually appraising glances. Every now and then, Eirika would squeeze his hand in silent thanks. He'd understand, smile at her, press a kiss to her cheek when no one was watching. Slowly, everyone would leave with strong, heartfelt goodbyes, and Seth and Eirika would be alone again. And after every visit, no matter who it had been, Eirika would be left with a tiny feeling of emptiness deep in her heart. And Seth noticed.

Sitting down on a hard chair, Eirika sighed, holding her daughter to her chest. Seth came over to her slowly, sitting beside her and brushing vibrant hair away from her face. She smiled weakly at him.

I'm fine, Seth. Truly.

Are you?

She nodded. Gently Seth cupped her face with one hand, rubbed his thumb across her cheek with the other. Her head turned into his palm, her smooth lips barely brushing his calloused skin.

Without a word, Seth drew back his hands. Eirika blinked, and then he was pressing something into her palm and winding her small fingers around it.

If you ever want to go back. You can be a princess again, if that is what you want. A queen.

She didn't even look at the item he'd slipped into her hand. She frowned, not understanding.

Then what would you be? My knight, and nothing more?

Smiling, Seth shook his head. Her gaze was fixed upon him, so he looked down, lifting her hands and prying open her tight fingers. In her palm sat a silver ring, smooth and seamless, a small gemstone glittering and sparkling in the dim half-light. Eirika breathed in sharply, her eyes flying from the ring to Seth's face.

Seth picked up the ring and slid it on to her finger. She stared at it, awed, uncomprehending.

Not your knight, Eirika.

I am everything you want me to be.

* * *

They were in their favorite place, besides their home. They were lying on their backs in cool grass, looking up at the stars and the looming, stony mountaintops. It was almost as if they'd just arrived again and were taking in the view for the very first time. Their eyes were wide with the beauty of it all, even when everything was shrouded with darkness. A nearly-full moon shone out with bright, new light, drowning out the stars around it into barely discernable pinpricks of light. But the moon's glow didn't extend all the way to the other side, so the stars there shone as brightly as if the sky were clear and dark.

Side by side, Seth and Eirika watched the sparkles above them, content in the stillness and silence. They'd lost track of time when at last Eirika moved, reaching out and sliding her hand underneath his. She didn't have to see him to trust that he'd be there. Seth smiled and rubbed her scarred palm.

Now she turned over and looked at him, her eyes warm and relaxed. They reflected the sky a million times over, though the glitters in her gaze were far more beautiful than anything that could ever exist in the heavens. Slowly, Eirika lifted her hand and walked her fingertips up his arm, balancing each finger carefully on his skin. She laughed as Seth shivered, and she brushed his graying hair off of his face. Her lips whispered across his cheek, and she curled close beside him.

"I want to stay here, you know," she whispered.

Seth listened as her breathing became slower and deeper. Calmer. As she fell asleep, it seemed as if the rest of the world grew drowsy, too; all other sounds faded around them. Perhaps Seth, too, was ready for rest.

But before he let his mind wander, he focused on her face and her features, pale in the dim moonlight. Light, wavy hair fanned across dark grass. Seth traced a finger over the delicate lines of her face, from her gentle eyebrows to her soft lips and stubborn chin. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and rested their heads together, closing his eyes.

The moon carved a slow, lingering path through the sky. It would never stop, but it would also never change from its pace. And for that, he was grateful.


End file.
